Various electrical multiple distributors are described in the related art. Electrical multiple distributors are provided for different fields of application. Such electrical multiple distributors often include a housing that has the designated number of electrical connections. The wires or electrical lines provided in the interior of the housing for connecting the individual connections are frequently extrusion-coated with an insulating material to protect against moisture. In some instances, an external housing shell may be provided that is electrically conductive in order to provide an EMC shielding for the electrical multiple distributor.
Depending on the particular application, different housings are provided for connecting individual cable outlets, cables or electrical connectors. This requires stocking a large number of different housings for the various applications. Moreover, design variants with and without EMC shielding are needed.